oasis_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Island Quests: Set 2
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest Directory ---- Do not build the Pyramid until you receive the quest asking you to! ' 'Mystery Island Quests: Set 2 Begin= Completion of this quest set leads to: Mystery Island Quests: Set 3 |-|1| Tools for Uncle Jim= *Have (6) Measuring Tapes *Have (6) Pulleys *Have (6) Brushes *Note: These items will be taken upon quest completion |-|2| Fortifying a Harness= *Have (1) Harness *Have (12) Fiber *Have (20) Metal *Note: These Items will be taken upon quest completion |-|3| The Last Preparations= *Have a Fortified Harness (Reward for Quest: Fortifying Harness) *Have a tool box (Reward for Quest: "Tools for Uncle Jim" *Feed a Rubeopteros *Note: Toolbox is taken upon quest completion |-|4| Hieroglyphs= *Craft (6) Paper *Have (6) Ink *Note: Items are taken upon quest completion |-|5| Visit Stevens= *Talk to Professor Stevens (Static L25 Game Neighbor) |-|6| Professor's Pets= *Place (10) Dogs on your land (Given as reward for quest: "Visit Stevens") *Move Dogs (20) times (You can use the "Move" icon in the slide-out options menu) *Feed Dogs (20) times |-|7| Planting Rubber Palms= *Plant (3) Rubber Palms (Given as reward for quest: Professor's Pets) *Harvest (20) Fruit Trees @Neighbors *Water (10) Trees @Neighbors *Note: If you have the maximum amount of Rubber Palms, you will need to sell some in order to plant the new ones |-|8| Hot-Air Balloon: Basket= *Craft the Basket for the Hot Air Balloon |-|9| Hot-Air Balloon: Cover= *Craft the Cover for the Hot Air Balloon |-|10| Up!= *Have a Basket for the Hot Air Balloon *Have a Cover for the Hot Air Balloon *Have (10) Coal (Ask) *Note 1: All items are taken upon quest completion *Note 2: Quest Reward: Hot air balloon - check inventory, it looks awesome! *Note 3: Completion of this quest triggers Flying Island Quests: Set 1 |-|11| Where do Nauraki Live?= *Fertilize (10) Crops @Neighbors *Restore (10) Withered Crops @Neighbors (L25 Stevens has 5 Withered Crops) *Feed (20) Animals @Neighbors |-|12| Upgrading the Shipyard= *Upgrade the Shipyard to L2 |-|13| Stock of Food= *Have (30) Fish *Have (30) Meat *Harvest (50) Trees (Yours or Neighbors) *Note: The Fish & Meat are taken upon quest completion |-|14| Crafting a Boat= *Craft the "Maneuverable Boat" *Place the boat in the water |-|15| Plot= *Feed (20) of your Animals *Harvest (20) of your Crops *Water (20) of your own Trees *Note: All 3 objectives must be completed on your own land |-|16| Steering Oar= *Craft (1) Steering Oar *Note: Item is taken upon quest completion *Note 2: Completing this quest will trigger 4 new quests |-|17| Gifts for Gods= *Get a box with tools (See Quest 17A: Collecting Tools) *Get a Basket with Fruits (See Quest: 17B: Fruits) *Get a Chest with Valuables (See Quest: 17C: Crafting Decorations) *Note 1: You should look for (3) other quests in your list that spawned along with this one *Note 2: Completion of this quest set leads to: Mystery Island Quests: Set 3 |-|17A| Collecting Tools= *Craft (5) Tongs *Have (5) Frying Pans (Ask) *Craft (5) Brushes *All items are taken on quest completion, you receive Toolbox |-|17B| Fruits= *Have (100) Fruits *Have (100) Vegetables *Have (25) Miranates *Note 1: All items will be taken on quest completion, you receive "Food Basket" |-|17C| Crafting Decorations= *Craft (1) Golden Necklace *Craft (1) Nacre Pendant *Note 1: You can pay 50 each to bypass crafting *Note 2: Both Items are taken upon quest completion, you receive "Chest with Valuables" Category:Quests Category:Mystery Island